Diaries
by ligersrcool
Summary: So how does Marlene react to Skipper and Kitka? Perhaps her diary will say. And what of Skipper? What does he do? Does he have another love, besides Kitka? read to find out! HUMANIZED rated T just for saftey, plus I may or may not throw potatoes. COMPLETED TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**So, my friend wanted to read some newer Skilene stories, and I had an idea a few months after watching the Falcon and the Snow Job for the second time, so I decided to make it a gift for her.**

_I'm so confused. Skipper and a girl named Kitka have been were dating, and I should've been happy for them, but I was jealous. Then I heard they broke up, and I was insanely happy, but I did my best to be sympathetic. Strangely, Skipper seemed rather cheerful when he told me they broke up, which made me think he didn't really like her in the first place, he just thought she was beautiful and was momentarily hypnotized or something. _

Marlene sighed and closed her diary. She scanned the room make sure none of her roommates were around, and quickly hid her diary in her underwear drawer. She turned and studied her reflection in her mirror.

She was slightly small for a 19 year old, and she was slender. Her hair was soft, wavy, and brown and went down to her waist. She had big, shiny hazel eyes with long eyelashes, and her skin was soft and creamy.

Marlene was wearing boot cut jeans with light brown ankle boots, a pink T-shirt with an otter pup playing with a beach ball on it. She put on some pink tainted lip gloss and headed out the door to find Skipper.

_I know it's not manly of me to keep a diary, but it's nice to have something to spill my heart to. Wait, that sounded so sappy! Anyway, Kitka and I broke up today. We both agreed we were not right for each other, and there was another thing: Marlene. __I pretty much never saw her while Kitka and I were dating, which got me down. I was wondering who it was I really liked: Kitka or Marlene?_

_I realized who it was, it's really been Marlene the whole time and since when am I so love mushed?_

Skipper snapped his diary shut, and hid it. He quickly glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He smoothed his black hair. His blue eyes scanned for any err at all, but he shook himself out of it.

He was tall and slightly muscular, and he had pale skin, black hair, which was slightly messy despite his love of neatness, and his eyes were sapphire blue. He wore black pants, a white T-shirt, and a black V-neck sweater. Even his shoes were black. He didn't really look 19, but oh well, he still looked attractive.

Just as he was headed out the door, an adorable voice with a British accent spoke up.

"Skipper, where are you going?"

It was Private. The boy was 18, and adorable, with black hair, pale skin, and big, innocent, baby blue eyes. He wore black pants, a white shirt, and black shoes.

"I'm going to see a friend." That wasn't exactly a lie.

"Can I come?" Private began to jump up and down.

"Not tonight Private." Skipper shook his head and rushed out. Private pouted and went to play with his lunacorn doll.

Marlene ran down the halls, and nearly crashed into Kitka.

"Hey Marlene I was looking for you!" Kitka greeted her.

"Oh, you were?" Marlene replied, trying not to let her uneasiness show.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you. As you probably heard by now, Skipper and I broke up. Well, it was because we both agreed that we weren't right for each other. I noticed the way Skipper looked at you, and I personally think you two are right for each other." Kitka said.

Marlene was stunned. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah, just do me a favor, and take care of him." She responded, and ran off.

_That was weird. _Marlene thought as she ran off to find Skipper. She turned down a corridor, and surprised Doris and Kowalski, who broke apart from their embrace, their faces bright red.

She tried not to laugh as she asked Kowalski where Skipper was.

"He passed by not to long ago." Doris squeaked, her voice high pitched with embarrassment.

"Thanks guys," Marlene called as she ran off down the halls.

Her eyes rapidly scanned the halls for any signs of the black haired boy. She saw him turn down the hall to the left.

"Skipper, wait up!" She frantically called, and turned after him.

Just as he was about to knock on her door, he heard Marlene call out, "Skipper!"

He whipped around just as Marlene crashed into him.

"Skipper, I need...to tell you...something." She panted, out of breath.

"I have something to tell you to, Dollface." He helped her up.

"Marlene, I've been thinking for sometime, and I realized that while Kitka was nice and pretty, she did not hold a candle to you. I love you, Marlene."

Marlene began to cry, "Skipper, I love you to," and flung her arms around him, overwhelmed.

Skipper stroked her soft hair until she calmed down. He took a deep breath.

"So, what do you say to a date?" he asked.

Marlene smirked, "I just told you I loved you, what do you think I'm going to say? Of course I'll go out with you!"

The new couple walked around for a little while, chatting, and then Skipper walked Marlene back to her room.

"Sleep well Marlene." He said, kissing her cheek.

Marlene smiled. At that moment, she felt that nothing could ever go wrong. Everything was perfect.

**Little to mushy I think, but oh well. What do you guys think? Now if you'll excuse me, I must throw potatoes at the mailman. *chucks potatoes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, I didn't really plan for this but here it is!**

"Come on girlfriend, it's time to get ready for your date!" Doris squealed excitedly as she dragged Marlene to the closet. (hey, I don't know how 19 year old girls talk!)

"Um, Okay!" Marlene said, allowing them to drag her to the store. She and Skipper were going to dance, because Marlene had batted her eyelashes and such, and Skipper couldn't refuse for once. (sorry, zero experience on dates!)

She followed Gloria and Doris through the store, and looked around. She could not find a dressed she liked. They were to big, to low, to dark, to bright. Finally, she found a dress she liked: and sapphire blue one that matched Skipper's eyes perfectly, While it had no sleeves, it was modest, and the skirt fluttered down gently, beautifully.

Doris clapped. "It's perfect! Now we gotta find shoes!"

"How about these?" Gloria suggested, holding up a pair of black heels with jewled buckles. They were pretty, but cost _way _to much.

"Nah, let's get something cheaper for her," Doris said, holding up a pair of silver flats.

Marlene agreed that these were better. She tried them on, and luckily they were perfect. She payed for them, and rushed home to take a nap so she wouldn't be to tired later.

_Later..._

Skipper smoothed back his hair and knocked on Marlene's door. He was very nervous, but for once, not from paranoia. It was obviously the fact that he wanted everything on this date to go perfectly. He was wearing a simple black suit, and it looked very neat, but not way to formal, just...fine. Gloria opened the door.

"She's inside." Gloria said.

"Duh..." Skipper muttered.

He sat and waited patiently for Marlene. _Hoover Dam, why do women take so long? _he thought nervously. A noise distracted him, he looked up, his jaw dropped. She looked absolutely stunning. He cleared his throat.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes!" She giggled nervously.

He almost forgot to offer her his arm, because being paranoid, he motioned for her to stay back while he checked for traps. She rolled her eyes playfully and took his arm. They drove to the dance club thingie i dunno what to call it. They walked in, and Skipper flinched at the noise.

"So, should we dance first, or do you wanna get something to eat?" Skipper asked.

"Hmm...let's dance first?" Marlene suggested.

Skipper took her by the arm, and led her to the dance floor.

***BG music-Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne***

Skipper started to dance, and he was...AWESOME. Marlene grinned,and joined in. She to was great. They danced for a few songs, then Marlene declared she wanted to get something to eat. Skipper, having fun for once, agreed. They sat down at a table.

"So, I'l admit, even though I hate dancing, this was fun." Skipper admitted.

"Great! We should probably do this again then. If you want." Marlene suggested slyly.

"Alright, but next time, I choose the date."

**I'm just gonna stop there. Why? To many fics to work on, writers block, school, more stuff. So, THE END. I HOPE Y'LL LIKED IT.**


End file.
